In recent years, within a field if information communication, an equipment of communication traffic with using optical signals is under rapid development thereof, and until now, optical fiber networks are expanded, in a relatively long distance equal to or larger than several kilometers, such as, a trunk, a metro, an access system, for example. Hereafter, in a short distance, such as, between transmission apparatuses (several meters to several-hundred of meters), or within a transmission apparatus (several centimeter to several hundred centimeters), it is also effective to apply the optical signals for processing a large amount of data without a delay, and an opticalization is advanced on transmission between LSIs or between LSI-backplane in an inside of information equipment, such as, a router, a server, etc.
When building up an optical signal transmission structure, an importance lies in a connection portion between a photoelectric conversion element (an optical device) and an optical transmission path, such as, an optical guide or an optical fiber, etc. When transmitting a light from an light emitting element to an optical wiring or when entering a light transmitted from an optical transmission path, in order to achieve a fully effective photo-coupling, it is necessary to conduct positioning of the optical device and the optical transmission path at high accuracy. On the other hand, if taking a mass productivity or a practical use into the consideration, it is preferable that the optical coupling portion, as well as, the LSI to be applied in the information equipment, can be removed and/or exchanged, easily.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-133763 (Patent Document 1) is disclosed such structure that an optical device and an optical transmission path are coupled or connected with through positioning them with using guide pins, and the optical device and the LSI are mounted with using socket pins. With this, the optical device and the optical transmission path can be positioned, in relatively easy, and through mounting with using the socket pins, it is easy to remove the LSI.